1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hybrid vehicle (which can move by reciprocal operations of an internal-combustion engine and an electric motor) or an electrical vehicle includes a battery pack as a power source. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells that are chargeable, and a housing accommodating the plurality of battery cells. Here, the plurality of battery cells are stacked in a horizontal direction and connected in series to each other.
The battery cells are positioned inside the housing in a state in which they stand upright. Further, the battery cells are horizontally arranged within the housing in multiple columns and rows. In this regard, the housing is relatively large-sized to accommodate all of the battery cells. In addition, in order to secure mechanical strength, a plurality of reinforcement members are attached to the housing, making it difficult to achieve a slim and compact battery pack.
In addition, since the battery cells are positioned inside the housing in a state in which they stand upright, wirings, including bus bars and sensing wires, electrically coupled to the battery cells, may become complicated.
The manufacturing process of a comparable battery pack, including placing a plurality of battery cells in a housing, connecting wires to the battery cells, connecting the wires to a circuit board, and assembling the housing, involves increased manufacturing process flow complexity, which may, therefore, detrimentally impact the manufacturing process efficiency.